The mystery of the donor
by rox siniestra
Summary: Las donaciones no caen del cielo, y menos en Sun Garden. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Suzuno y Osamu intentaran descubrí quien es aquel donante anónimo. Pero varias cosas aparecerán en su camino. Y nunca nada es lo que uno cree. -Se solicitan Oc s-
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes, noches. La verdad esta historia ya la tenía rondando por mi mente y no pude evitar querer escribirla y subirla. Hay un par de personas que ya sabrán quien es realmente... bueno ya lo sabrán. Por lo que les pido total discreción. Estoy solicitando cuatro Oc´s, pero al final les explicaré bien.**

**No les quitaré mucho más tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece son los Oc´s.**

* * *

—¿Es una broma?

Hitomiko estaba sentada en su despacho del Sun Garden, con una mirada seria, intentando ocultar su sorpresa. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, vestido de traje.

—No —respondió él—. La donación para Sun Garden es lo que ve frente a usted escrito en ese cheque. Señorita Kira, como ya le expliqué el donante es anónimo, yo solo soy un intermediario. Cualquier pregunta que tenga, deberá realizarmela a mi. ¿Entiende?

Hitomiko parpadeó.

—Le entiendo señor Darkbloom.

El joven de cabellos negros sonrió de lado.

—Si no tiene preguntas, me retiro.

Él abrió la puerta para salir del despacho, y cayó un grupo de cinco chicos. El señor Darkbloom sonrió a los cinco y se retiró del orfanato.

Los seis posaron sus miradas en Hitomiko, esperando una respuesta a sus obvias preguntas. Pero ella se limitó a mostrarles la carta que le había entregado el señor Darkbloom junto con el cheque.

_Queria Hitomiko Kira: Es un placer poder dar finalmente con usted y con el orfanato Sun Garden. Verá, soy alguien que esta con un interés muy particular en poder ayudar a los orfanatos y escuelas publicas. Su orfanato me ha llamado la atención, creo que los jóvenes que viven ahí tienen un potencial que pueden desarrollar. Y no podría aceptar que por falta de dinero esos jóvenes no tengan lo que tanto necesitan. También creo que el dinero que le estoy entregando será bien administrado, así todos los que viven ahí podrán consumir mayor cantidad de alimentos, comprar más ropa, y arreglar todos los problemas que pueda llegar a tener el lugar. Estaré entregándole la misma suma de dinero todos los meses, y todos de mano de mi socio: Ezequiel Darkbloom. Cualquier queja o intriga que tenga, no dude que comunicármela a través de él. Cordialmente me despido._

—Ahora comprendo por qué preguntaste si era una broma —comentó Hiroto—. Es muy difícil de creer que alguien esté dispuesto a financiar al orfanato. Ya nos han dado una sola vez una donación y jamás nos volvieron a dar otra.

Hitomiko suspiró.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estas donaciones no serán como las demás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Nagumo—. ¿Qué puede tener esté que los demás no tuvieran? ¿Más dinero? ¿Ganas de ilusionar a huérfanos y luego romper la burbujas de esperanzas que les dio?

—Corazón. —Todas las miradas se posaron en Hitomiko—. Lo vi en los ojos de su socio, Ezequiel. Hay sinceridad en todo esto.

Osamu miró de forma neutral a todos.

—Hitomiko, ¿a qué se refiere con "un potencial que pueden desarrollar"?

—Seguramente se refiere al fútbol. Todos los chicos que viven aquí juegan fútbol, y ustedes están entre los mejores.

Hiroto pasó su mirada desde su hermana hasta Midorikawa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Contando cuantos kilos de helado se pueden comprar con el dinero extra —le respondió Midorikawa, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro—. Pero cambiaría todo ese helado por saber que es este donante.

—Seria un misterio que no me molestaría en resolver —comentó Hiroto.

—Si van a buscar al donante me sumo —sentenció Nagumo.

—Supongo que debo ir para que Nagumo no haga nada imprudente —dijo Suzuno. Recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de su amigo/enemigo.

Osamu suspiró.

—Creo que deberé ir también.

Midorikawa sonrió y asintió.

La decisión estaba tomada. Los cinco iban a descubrir quién era el donante anónimo.

* * *

Hiroto había tenido una muy buena idea, si no se podía investigar al anónimo, al menos se podía investigar la relación que poseía con su socio: Ezequiel Darkbloom. Hitomiko les había entregado la dirección de donde vivía.

—¿Falta mucho? —se quejó Midorikawa—. Llevamos más de media hora caminando.

Hiroto se quedó quieto y observó una mansión que ocupaba una manzana entera.

—Llegamos.

Los cinco se acercaron a la épica mansión y tocaron el timbre. A los cinco segundo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mayordomo de edad avanzada.

—¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Estamos buscando al señor Ezequiel Darkbloom —le respondió Osamu.

—El señor esta en su oficina, pasen mientras me dirijo a avisarle.

Al entrar pudieron notar que por más que fuera una mansión, en el interior era al estilo de una familia normal. Se sentaron en unos sofás por indicación del mayordomo.

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos se escucharon pasos acercándose.

—Osamu, Suzuno, Nagumo, Midorikawa y Hiroto del Sun Garden. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Hiroto se aclaró la garganta.

—Verá, lo que ocurre es que necesitamos saber un poco más de su relación profesional con el donante anónimo. Con todo respeto, pero realmente necesitamos esa información en este momento. O sino una forma para poder comunicarnos directamente con el donante.

Ezequiel los miró. Tomó su celular y marcó un número antes de acercar el celular hacia su oreja.

—Soy yo. Tengo a unos chicos del Sun Garden en casa. —Fijó su vista en otra dirección—. Quieren contactar contigo. Dicen que sino puedo, que les diga la relación profesional entre nosotros dos. —Suspiro—. Como quieras.

Colgó.

Los cinco jóvenes miraron al joven de cabellos negros.

—Dijo que les cuenta la relación entre ambos —comentó—. La razón por la que somos socios es porque es donante menor de edad. Alguien mayor debe ser quien gana las donaciones, sin su nombre pero con sus intenciones. —Les extendió una tarjeta—. Ahí esta su e-mail, cualquier duda directa solo deben escribirle.

* * *

Ya llevaban una cuadra lejos de la mansión, y sus dudas crecían y crecían. Si el donante era menor de edad, de alguna forma debía conocer a Ezequiel. Las opciones eran limitadas. No tenían ninguna idea de quienes eran los que podían estar en el circulo intimo-familia de él.

—¿Creen que sea su hermano menor?

Cuatro miradas se posaron en Midorikawa.

—¿Hermano menor?

—Osamu, ¿qué no viste el saco de un uniforme escolar colgado?

—Midorikawa —le llamó Hiroto—, ¿viste de que instituto era?

—No lo reconocí. Es rojo, con un escudo dorado y en el interior una rosa. Creo que había dos letras en cursiva.

—¿Qué letras?

—E. R.

Suzuno suspiró.

—Así que nuestro donante es un estudiante del Eden Rose.

—¿Eden Rose? —cuestionó Nagumo.

—Es un Instituto privado para niños ricos. Su nivel académico supera el de Teikoku Gakuen.

Midorikawa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlo ahí.

* * *

Después de perderse durante una hora, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del Eden Rose. Pero para su mala suerte, al horario de salida de los estudiantes. Y Midorikawa no tuvo mejor idea que ir preguntando a cada estudiante si conocía a Darkbloom. Todos decían que sí, pero no podían ver donde estaba. Hasta que una rubia les señalo a en dirección a un chico y una chica. Se acercaron un poco más a ellos dos. Ella era castaña y él era rubio.

Se fijaron en el chico.

—Disculpa. ¿Eres el hermano de Ezequiel Darkbloom?

El rubio miró a su compañera y dijo:

—Sí.

* * *

**Prometido es deuda. Verán estoy buscando cuatro Oc´s, pero solo serán para Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo y Osamu. Tengo fecha limite para los Oc´s y no serán al primer comentario que lo solicite. Puede que queden muchos o ninguno, pero seré yo quien decida cual usar.**

**Para las interesadas, envíenme un PM con: nombre, apellido, apariencia, actitud. Los gustos o disgustos corren por causa del chico con el que formen pareja.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas gente bella~ Estoy de regreso para dejar esta hermosa y sensual continuación la cual posiblemente me dejara mal parada frente a todo. Razón: es horrible... No me siento orgullosa.. Pero me gusta a mi~**

**No les quito más tiempo, merecen leer. Yo merezco también algo que leer, pero no entraremos en detalles.**

******Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece son los Oc´s.**

* * *

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Nadie decía nada, las miradas fijas en el menor de los Drakbloom. Nagumo, Osamu, Suzuno y Midorikawa estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir el chico de cabellos rubios. Pero, por otro lado, Hiroto estaba mirando a su acompañante: la chica de cabellos castaños. Ella le devolvía la mirada. Ojos verdes contra ojos chocolates. Un intenso cruce de miradas.

El joven de ojos verdes iba a hablar, pero apenas abrió la boca fue interrumpido.

—¡Rocio! ¡Vamonos ya!

Una joven de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la cintura, de un hermoso color negro, y por los hombros caían dos mechones de color azul. Tomó a la chica de cabellos castaños y salió corriendo con ella.

—Pobre mi lunática... debe soportar a Shion —exclamó con cansancio el de cabellos rubios. Su mirada azul se fijó en los cinco chicos que ahora miraban en dirección a donde ambas jóvenes se habían ido—. ¿Para qué me buscaban?

Cuatro de los cinco regresaron sus miradas. La quinta mirada estaba perdida, hipnotizada... pensando en esos ojos azules helados que había visto en la chica de nombre Shion. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar que sus amigos le habían estado llamando desde hace unos segundos.

—¿Eh?

—Midorikawa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hiroto—. Estabas algo...

—Ido —dijeron los demás presentes.

—Sí. Tan solo... —No encontraba las palabras correctas. No tenía una forma en concreto de decir que estaba pensando en los ojos de Shion. O mejor dicho: tenía la forma, pero no podía decirla sin que Nagumo se burlara de él—. Darkbloom, tenemos que hablar contigo.

El rubio sonrió.

—Diganme Eliot.

—Bueno, Eliot —dijo Hiroto—. Primero: ¿por qué te haces pasar por un Darkbloom cuando claramente no lo eres?

Todos miraron a Kiyama/Kira. Sus amigos le miraron de forma interrogante, pero Eliot le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Mis respetos hacia ti. No creí que te dieras cuenta.

—Esperen —dijo Osamu—. Si él no es el hermano de Ezequiel, ¿quién lo es?

—La chica que acaba de irse —respondió Hiroto—. Por más que sus ojos y los de Ezequiel sean azules, no son iguales. Aparte, ya hace unos minutos supe por qué me sonaba tanto el apellido Darkbloom. —Hizo una pausa para ver si sus amigos le seguían—. Es el apellido de uno de los jugadores profesionales de Italia. Le hicieron una entrevista hace poco, y tiene dos hijos, uno de veintiséis, y una de catorce. Por lo que no buscábamos al hermano menor de Ezequiel, sino que buscábamos a su hermana menor. También hay que considerar que cuando preguntamos por Darkbloom, señalaron a donde estaban Eliot y la chica de cabellos castaños. Por ende, si no era Eliot a quien buscábamos, era a ella.

Eliot comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó Suzuno.

—Que a Coffee la busquen más chicos de lo usual —respondió Eliot. Pasó su mirada por los cinco chicos y volvió a sonreír—. Pero creo que tal vez quiera hablar con ustedes. Después de todo esta abierta a todo.

Osamu miró de forma neutra al estudiantes del Eden Rose.

—¿La llamaste Coffee?

—Me dice Rubius, yo le digo Coffee. A todo esto, ¿para qué la buscaban?

Los cinco comenzaron a irse del Instituto. No pensaban responderle a alguien que no tenían intensiones de conocer. Solo estaban ahí para buscar a alguien, y sin ese alguien, ya no tenían nada que hacer.

—Son conscientes de que yo sé a donde fue, ¿no?

Hiroto se giró para volver a mirar a ese estudiante. Tenía razón, ellos no sabían donde se encontraba Rocío. Y, para su mala suerte, si querían encontrarla... lo iban a necesitar a él.

* * *

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, las cuales estaban casi desiertas. Los chicos del Sun Garden le habían comentado a Eliot todo lo referente al donador anónimo, y también sobre sus sospechas hacía la menor de los Darkbloom. A cambio Eliot los guiaba hacia donde sea que estuviera la "sospechosa" , y de paso les comentaba un par de cosas sobre ella.

—Espera... Repite eso —dijo Midorikawa, frenando a la vez su paso.

Eliot soltó una carcajada seca.

—Su madre era Japonesa, su padre es Italiano, su hermano es Inglés, y ella es Argentina.

—¿Cómo diablos eso es posible?

—Ezequiel nació en Inglaterra y ella en Argentina. Decidieron conservar esos lugares como sus nacionalidades. Aunque hayan crecido en Japón. Bueno la mayor parte en Japón.

Continuaron caminando un poco más hasta llegar a una cafetería bastante grande. Por fuera se veía que era un lugar lleno de vida. Se veían a niños entrando o saliendo junto con sus madres, a parejas felices compartiendo un helado, las risas de los grupos de amigos. También tenía colores brillantes que lo hacían destacar. Y, como toque personal, un cartel que decía el nombre del lugar: "Pretty".

—Si vino por un helado, la quiero de amiga —comentó Midorikawa.

—Olvídate del helado por el momento.

—Osamu... por favor...

—No.

Eliot ignoró aquella escena y entró en la cafetería. A los pocos segundos los otros cinco también entraron. El interior no era tan diferente al exterior. Había varias plantas dando ese toque de naturaleza en el ambiente. Había fotografías y pinturas decorando las paredes, las cuales eran de un color rosa pastel. Las mesas de madera eran decoradas con un mantel blanco. Cada mantel tenía un nombre bordado y con algún color diferente.

—Bueno, parece que hoy son ellas dos nada más.

Nadie comprendió que fue lo que quiso decir Eliot, hasta que este les señaló los manteles. En color verde estaba escrito Shion, y en color violeta estaba escrito Rocio.

—Siganme detectives menores de edad~

Eliot se dirigió a una de las mesas que atendía Rocio y se sentó a esperar.

Nagumo miró a sus amigos.

—Dígame alguien cómo pasamos de intentar saber quien era el donador anónimo a estar en una cafetería a lo niñas tiernas con un rubio que parece tener varias personalidades.

—Nagumo tiene razón —dijo Osamu—, simplemente pudimos ir a esperarla a su casa.

Hiroto se acercó a Eliot y se sentó junto a él. No dijo nada, solo se limitaba a mirar el lugar.

Los demás se fueron acercando a ellos y se sentaron también.

Eliot miró su teléfono y sonrió.

—Coffee, Coffee, Coffee. Si al escondite quieres jugar. Vamos a jugar.

Cinco pares de ojos se miraron entre si antes de mirar al único de cabellos rubios. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Ella no estaba? Habían perdido su tiempo para nada.

—No quiero jugar. Solo que no me parece correcto que des información mía sin mi permiso.

O tal vez no.

Ahí estaba ella. Usaba un vestido corto, de corte princesa, de color violeta. Una cinta negra rodeaba su cuello. En sus piernas habían medias blancas de largo hasta un dedo por encima de la rodilla, y en sus pies zapatos con pequeños tacones negros. Un delantal blanco con puntilla le rodeaba la cintura. Estaba hermosa. Delicada. Pero su mirada era de rabia: estaba enojada.

Hiroto se puso de pie.

—Rocio Darkbloom —la joven de cabellos castaños le miró—, estamos aquí para hacerte un par de preguntas con respecto a la donación que has dado al orfanato Sun Garden.

La joven parpadeó.

—¿Eh? ¿Orfanato Sun Garden? ¿Donación? ¿Mía? —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿De qué me están hablando?

Nagumo gruñó.

—¡Mira niña! ¡Ya estoy cansado de todo este juego tuyo! ¡Solo confiesa de una maldita vez que eres la que donó todo ese dinero y ya está! ¡Saldremos de tu vida para siempre!

—No admitiré nada. No soy a quién buscan.

—¡Ya me cansaste mimada!

Los otros cuatro chicos se acercaron a Nagumo y lo alejaron de ahí. Pero a los pocos pasos una mano se posó sobre el hombro del joven de peinado en forma de tulipán.

—Primero, no me vuelvas a decir mimada. Segundo, puede que sepa algo sobre ese orfanato, pero eso solo porque mi hermano habla con ese extraño chico Inglés. Tercero, me vuelves a decir mimada o algo por el estilo... y te rompo la cara maldito.

Eliot retrocedió un par de pasos y miró nuevamente a los protagonistas de aquella "peculiar" escena. Los chicos del Sun Garden comenzaban a procesar las palabras de la chica. Por más que fuera rica, linda, y tuviera todo lo que quería... esa chica sabía defenderse.

Kiyama miró nuevamente a la chica.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

La chica ya estaba por gritarle un "¡No!", pero al ver la cara del chico de cabellos rojos solo pudo asentir y llevarlo al otro extremo del lugar.

—Habla.

—Para comenzar, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, o Kira. Disculpa la forma de reaccionar de Nagumo, puede ser un tanto... explosivo. Es que estamos intentando saber quién es el donador anónimo del orfanato en donde vivimos. Sé que has dicho que apenas sabes de el, y que también has dicho que el donador es un Inglés. Pero creo que estas mintiendo. Sigo creyendo que tu eres la donadora. Tienes belleza, cerebro y corazón. ¿Me dirías al menos a mi la verdad y me responderías a las preguntas?

Rocío se sonrojó.

—Vaya... eso... no me lo esperaba. Responderé a las preguntas y contaré todo, en Sun Garden si me lo permites.

—¿Te convencí?

—Sí, pero fue más tu forma de pedírmelo.

* * *

Habían llegado a Sun Garden. Hiroto le había comentado a Hitomiko que necesitaba que el despacho, y que ella estuviera presente. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el despacho de Hitomiko, Rocío comenzó a hablar.

—Hiroto tenía razón, yo soy la donadora de los fondos del Sun Garden. He notado el gran potencias en diferentes ramas, hay algunos que son buenos en fútbol, otros buenos en arte, y así con todos. Me gustaría que todos tuvieran lo que necesitan para hacer lo que aman. ¿Preguntas hasta ahora?

Todos alzaron una mano.

—Idiota de peinado en forma de tulipán.

—¡Oye! Te iba a preguntar: ¿por qué el Sun Garden?

—No es el único lugar que recibe fondos de parte mía. Sin contar que es el primero que ha intentado buscarme.

Midorikawa levantó ambas manos.

—En tu nota dijiste que el dinero podía utilizarse para arreglar el orfanato. ¿Cómo sabías que el Sun Garden necesitaba arreglos?

—Se nota por fuera que algunos cimientos están dañados, lo que hace que este lugar no sea del todo seguro.

—¿Dónde iremos si lo arreglan?

Rocio calló.

Suzuno la miró.

—A tu casa, ¿no?

Ella solo asintió.

* * *

—Apenas puedo con una...

Hitomiko sonrió.

—No es tan malo Ezequiel.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rocio se dio a conocer en el Sun Garden. Dos semanas desde que habían acordado que todos los chicos del Sun Garden fueran a vivir a casa de los Darkbloom hasta que el orfanato estuviera en optimas condiciones. Y más importante... dos semanas desde que Hiroto se enamoro de la pequeña donadora.

—Hitomiko Kira, me impresiona que puedas cuidar de tantos chicos.

—No es tan difícil. ¿Y Rocio?

En la entrada estaban todos los integrantes de los cinco equipos de fútbol del Instituto Alien. Cada capitán le explicaba las reglas que se habían pactado para la convivencia.

—Quiero creer que esta en la cocina esculpiendo.

Los cinco capitanes cortaron su explicación y miraron a Ezequiel.

—Vayan a la cocina los cinco y van a entenderme.

Cuando los cinco chicos se fueron en dirección a la cocina, Hitomiko miró al mayor de los Darkbloom.

—¿Esculpiendo?

—Estaba haciendo figuras de chocolate de cada uno de los chicos que van a vivir aquí —suspiró—. Estos meses van a ser de locos. Creo que voy a tener que trabajar mayormente en casa...

—Te ayudaré, no estarás solo con tantos chicos.

Se sonrieron.

—¡Mi cabello no es un tulipán! —el grito de Nagumo había llegado hasta donde estaban todos los demás.

—Estos meses no serán cosa fácil...

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Próximamente los otros Oc´s.**

**La verdad es que me sorprendió que algunas chicas hayan querido participar en esta locura. Pero haya~ Las locas unidas~**

**Preguntas: **

**1) ¿Midorikawa esta interesado en Shion?**

**2) ¿Hiroto podrá estar con Rocio?**

**3) ¿Hay algo entre Hitomiko y Ezequiel?**

**4) ¿Nagumo aceptara que su cabello es un tulipán?**

**Todas esas respuestas y más, en el próximo capitulo~**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno se que es algo corto para todo el tiempo que llevo sin subirles ni noticias. Pero bueno, no tenía mucha inspiración y la verdad tenía que dejar un par de cosas claras por mi casa... y los tramites para la universidad... Dios necesitaba tiempo... **

**Pero aquí me tienen. Con la continuación algo corta pero al fin y al cabo una conti.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Algunos Oc's son prestados.**

* * *

Estaban todos mirando lo mismo, sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a ellos. Figurillas de chocolate. Esculturas miniatura de ellos en chocolate. Hasta el más mínimo detalle perfecto. Volvieron a abrir y cerrar sus bocas, para luego volver a mirar a la pequeña donadora.

—Vaya...— volvió a repetir Hitomiko. Estaba sorprendida que una pequeña de unos catorce años pudiera hacer todo lo que hacía—. Se te dan bien las cosas con las manos...

Ezequiel miró a la mujer.

—¿Sorprendida? Aquí vez algo parecido todos los días.

—¿Puedo comerme?— preguntó Midorikawa al señalar su pequeño yo de chocolate—. Me veo delicioso~

Rocío asintió con la cabeza mientras se concentraba en terminar al ultimo capitán en chocolate: Suzuno. Cuando estaba por terminar el Suzuno de chocolate, se dio un ataque de ira y lo degolló con todo el odio del mundo.

Nagumo rió.

—¡Ya me estas cayendo mejor!

—Este cabello es imposible...— suspiró—. Tardaría como una hora en lograr hacerlo perfecto. Suzuno te debo tu yo de chocolate.

La joven donadora se puso de pie para salir del lugar. Y tras de ella aparecieron dos sirvientas que comenzaban a limpiar la cocina. Todo, a excepción de Ezequiel, se quedaron sorprendidos de la inmediata aparición de la servidumbre del lugar. Pero no era algo extraño, a fin de cuentas, estaban en una mansión.

Hitomiko miró a Ezequiel.

—¿Está bien?

—Es normal que se comporta así. Hubo disputa en el Eden Rose y el equipo de fútbol corre peligro de redimir.

Casi todos los presentes miraron al adulto. Nadie sabía que su pequeña amiga donadora era parte del equipo de fútbol. Estaban intrigados.

—¿Exactamente de que disputa estamos hablando?— inquirió Hitomiko.

Ezequiel se tensó, pero no contestó.

* * *

Las cosas dentro de la mansión fueron bastante normales en el transcurso del día. Ya estaban por ponerse a cenar, cuando el teléfono sonó. Una de las sirvientas fue corriendo a atender el llamado, y cuando regreso parecía intentar ocultar su sonrisa.

—La señorita Tsubasa Soutome esta al teléfono.— Fijó su vista en la joven de cabellos castaños que la estaba mirando, sabiendo que no se levantaría hasta saber para que la llamaban—. Dice que la arpía oxigenada sufrirá el castigo del profe Sex.

Rocío salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo en dirección al teléfono.

Las miradas de los demás iban desde el lugar donde estaba Rocío hace unos simples segundos, luego hacia la sirvienta que parecía que se iba a reír, y por ultimo a Ezequiel. Este les miró y sonrió.

—Ya sabrán más adelante— dijo y miró a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado—. Y no tienes que preguntar, la respuesta es si, es así.

Y todos habían creído que ir a vivir a la mansión de un jugador profesional de fútbol de Italia, donde solo vivían sus dos hijos, iba a ser algo espectacular, no se equivocaban. Eso iba a ser espectacularmente único.

Hiroto volvió a mirar la puerta por donde salió la joven, se encontraba un poco abierta. Logró distinguir la figura de Rocío que parecía estar saltando y girando, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Era una chica extraña, pero era divertida.

* * *

Al terminar la cena, los cinco capitanes se encontraban hablando en el extenso patio trasero de la mansión. Era bastante hermoso, tenía una enorme piscina, varias flores, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel lugar, era la hamaca que se encontraba en un árbol, con flores blancas rodeando las cadenas, y el asiento con un hermoso diseño de jazmines pintados. También habían varias sillas y una mesa a lo lejos. Era algo demasiado hermoso.

Los cinco chicos sonrieron al ver el lugar. Hubieran jurado que hasta podían escuchar la risa de Rocío.

La risa se escucho un poco más.

—No, por Dios —se escuchaba entre la risa—. Shion dejaras de buscarme novio. Y te había dicho que no.— Volvió a reírse un poco más—. Bueno tal vez si haya algunos lindos, pero no estaría interesada. No soy como tu que ya fichaste a uno de los capitanes del Sun Garden. —Las risas pararon—. ¿Vas a decirme que en serio no te parecieron lindos sus ojos? ¡Ja! ¿Ves como siempre tengo la razón? Bueno dejaré que babear por el helado que tienes en frente, y si, se que estas comiendo helado. Nos vemos lunática, tengo sesión de Chat Bizarro.

Los capitanes se miraron entre sí, no se esperaban que desde el lugar que estaban pudieran oír a la chica hablando por teléfono. Pero el más sorprendido fue Midorikawa. Ella había dicho que Shion, esa chica de la que había querido saber más desde que la vio en el Eden Rose, estaba mirando a uno de los capitanes con ojos con gusto. ¿Sería él? Las dudas lo estaban matando, y de no ser porque estaba con los demás, se habría ido a la habitación de ella desde hace varios segundos.

Nagumo miró a una de las ventanas y su rostro se transformó. Suzuno notó ese cambio y siguió su mirada. No sabía que era lo que estaba mirando, veía dos formas, juntas... muy juntas. ¿Los dueños de esas sombras estaban... besándose? Pronto otras tres miradas miraron en la misma dirección. ¿Qué acaso todos iban a enamorarse en esa mansión?

Hiroto parpadeó.

—Mejor sera que dejemos tiempo a esos pobre que no saben ni que los estamos viendo.

—Sería lo mejor— concordó Nagumo—. Aparte tu novia debe de estar buscándote.

Hiroto se sonrojo. En un principio creyó que se estaba burlando de su amor imposible con la pequeña donadora, pero no había hablado con nadie al respecto de aquella atracción. Sabía que Nagumo no hablaba de Rocío, hablaba de su novia. Su novia formal: Ulvida.

—Si.

* * *

Ulvida estaba caminando por los pasillos de la extensa mansión. No, no estaba perdida, solo estaba recorriendo el lugar. Hasta que se topó con una puerta que era muy diferente a las demás. Una puerta pintada de blanco y con un dibujo de unas chica de espaldas, con el viento soplando en su cabellos y las hojas volando por todas partes. Era una obra de arte, era una puerta hermosa. Creyó saber de quien era. Iba a tocar para ver si la propietaria estaba dentro, hasta que algo la quiso frenar.

Voces.

Dentro de escuchaban voces de dos personas, una femenina y una masculina. La femenina se escuchaba con claridad, pero la masculina no tanto. Y no era por mucho, se suponía que era por video-chat o una muy mala señal de un teléfono en altavoz.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

Apenas descifraba algunos comentarios, y distinguía la risa. Pero algo la hizo sorprenderse más.

Ellos hablaban del Kamasutra.

* * *

Cuando todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Ezequiel y Hitomiko bajaron a la cocina. Ella se sentó en la mesa mientras el servia dos tazas de café. Ella estaba sonriendo, él le había dado una muy buena noticia. Y, aunque no fuera con alcohol, iban a brindar por ello.

—Un brindis.

—Por los nuevos integrantes del Instituto Eden Rose.

Ya mañana le dirían a todos, que a partir de la siguiente semana... todos ellos irían al Eden Rose.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan~**

**Bueno hasta aquí les voy a dejar... y más que nada no me maten por esto. Y omo descubri que Ulvida y Hiroto eran pareja en las temporadas de Inazuma decidí implementarlo en este pequeño desmadre~**

**Ahora: ¿Quiénes se estaban besando? ¿Quién es Tsubasa Soutome y a que se estaba refiriendo? ¿Quiénes hablaban del Kamasutra y por qué? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos al saber donde estudiaran? ¿Me darán opiniones y chocolate?**

**Nos estamos leyendo mis amores~**

**See You~~~**


End file.
